OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) is also referred to as organic electric laser display or Organic Electroluminesence Display (OED). OLED display technique has the advantages such as self-illumination, wide visual angle, nearly infinitely high contrast, relatively low power consumption and ultra-high response speed, and is extensively applied in electronic apparatus such as mobile phones, digital cameras, DVD machines, personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook computers, car audios and television sets. Especially, as a human-machine interaction interface, OLED display screens in recent years are also extensively applied to wearable electronic apparatus such as smart watches and smart bracelets.
However, regarding the current OLED modules, as limited by the manufacturing process and size, the product yield of OLED display screens is always poor. Especially, the problem of dead pixels of OLED display screens greatly limits the production and using of OLED. Both of manufacturing failure of OLED unit and excitation of the complete apparatus in moist and hot surroundings may cause the problem of dead pixels of OLED display screens. Moreover, in the prior art, when an OLED display screen has a dead pixel, usually it is required to dismantle the OLED display screen to repair or replace the OLED display screen, which adversely affects the product yield and the user experience of the display apparatus.
Therefore, the inventors consider that, it is necessary to overcome the above problems in the prior art. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.